Leith Crowther
Appearance Body: Leith is very slimly built, evidence he has never been inside a gym and of his general lazyness. He's Caucasian with very fair skin.He keeps himself clean shaven, at least on days he intends to go out, his fingernails are kept very short for ease of guitar playing. Head: Leith's brown eyes are covered by black thin-framed glasses due to his nearsightedness. Thick eyebrows sit above them. Though it's a point of contention with his more traditional father, thick, shoulder-length curly brown hair shows Leith's rebellious, metal side (and looks pretty nice on stage, too). Clothes: Leith almost always dons a lack T-shirt with band's logo on it to show his metal pride and hopefully attract the attention of his fellows. Dark blue or black jeans sell the look for cooler days, or camouflage cargo shorts on hot days. Dark black sneakers are a must. On his wrist he wears a red and black digital watch on the left wrist, though since he's never without his phone this is more for style than practical purposes. Personality Leith tends to be highly logical and analytical, perhaps a little too much for his own good; his straightforward, objective, concise speech is often mistaken for coldness, emotional distance, or even an insult. This makes meeting and keeping friends difficult for him. However, those willing to see past his rough exterior will find he's really a sympathetic, considerate, selfless, and fiercely loyal friend. These traits stem from Leith's closely held values of true friendship, honor, and a high moral standard. However, Leith is more concerned with what he believes to be true or right than how someone might feel about it which may lead him to hurt some feelings when he expresses himself, sometimes accidentally and sometimes not. Leith finds in his band that he tends to step up leadership role when available and handles a group's logistics and execution of tasks. However, he may also bend to the will of another alpha if one asserts their self and isn't too objectionable as a leader. Even then, Leith fancies himself the advisor guy, the one who really comes up with the important ideas he hopes the appointed leader will agree with. Though willing to bend to a good argument, he will never yield on a point or course he deems the best even if the rest of the group is against him. Leith's trouble processing emotions due to his Asperger's syndrome diagnosis can become an asset in a heated moment, giving him the clarity of thought unimpeded by fear to make good, quick decisions. However, the opposite may also be true, where Leith may freeze and become overstimulated by an overly chaotic environment, causing him to completely break down and usually sob uncontrollably, cover his ears, and try to tune out everything around him. Leith loves heavy metal music and is quite proud of that fact, playfully believing himself to be a part of the superior music scene. Metal music has taught Leith to face his problems head-on, especially when the problem is a person. Generally nonviolent, Leith still becomes very angry by perceived discrimination, rejection, or other wrongs caused to him or people he cares about as his sense of fairness, self-worth, or both take much damage from these things. History USA Leith Crowther was born in Boston Hospital as the newest addition to a family with a male parent, a female parent, and a 13-year-old sister. When Leith was 3, he got a younger sister in the same place. He lived in a small apartment, but three children were too much for it, so Leith's family picked up and moved from the sprawling metropolis to the suburbs. When his father's business went under at age 7, the family moved again, this time all the way to the Southern USA in Garner, North Carolina. This newest move traumatized Leith in many ways. Besides his ingrained aversion to such a big change, his eldest sister stayed behind to attend Boston College, putting them hundreds of miles apart, not to mention separation from all but his immediate family. It was from this experience that taught Leith that genetic bonds are meaningless, and that it's deeds, not genes, that should determine a person's worth to you. This is why Leith holds his friends in equal reverence with his immediate family. Leith also had to leave all his childhood friends behind, and he never really managed to make new ones until high school. In the meantime, Leith began to act out. He stopped trying in school, he wouldn't pick up his room, etc. When he entered middle school, the bullying he naturally attracted drove him so mad that he eventually punched a student who had never physically harmed him before. Wisely, Leith's parents took him out of public school to home school him and even moved houses a third time out to the country, a decision that worked wonders for his mental health; between the escape from the place he saw as hell and the addition of guitar lessons as a destressor, Leith felt ready to return to public school after being home schooled through seventh and eighth grade. It was in Leith's junior year of high school that he met the metalhead community he had always been segregated from before that, and this is how he was able to assemble a bassist, drummer, and second guitarist to play in his symphonic metal band Haunted Threnody. Unfortunately, he didn't get to enjoy the pleasure long: almost as soon as he turned 19, Leith's parents' new employer company was bought out by a Japanese firm, which made his family pick up yet again to Shibuya. Leith did not take this transition well at all. Besides all the usual factors, he didn't speak one word of Japanese and at this point had neither friends nor family to spend time with, sending him back to his usual timekiller of playing video games and guitar or watching TV all day. On the plus side, despite moving around so much, Leith had never had to worry about leaving a boyfriend behind, but that's only because he'd just completely hopeless in the romance department. At 19, Leith had never so much as been on a date or had one kiss, a fact which he accepted but hated when others made fun of him for it. For someone with such poor social skills as Leith, a lack of a love life is only to be expected, but for his new life in Shibuya it just meant one less person he could really talk to about his feelings or rely on. Meeting Veemon Leith met Veemon while playing the guitar alone in Miyashita Park. He found his black-and-blue digivice lying around on the ground by his feet, and when he picked it up, it hatched. Luckily one Haru Toriya, already an experienced Tamer, was there to help him understand what had just happened to him and keep him calm (with a little success, at least). Blake Ukirama Just days after meeting Veemon in Demiveemon form, Leith watches before his eyes as stranger Blake Ukirama becomes the Tamer to a Viximon in a closed store of Shibuya 104. Security cameras catch all four of them on camera, however. This necessitates that the group infiltrate the mall's security center and erase all the concerned camera footage in order to both get away with trespassing and maintain the secrecy of digimon. The operation is short but successful. By its end, Blake and Viximon have bonded close enough for Viximon to digivolve to Renamon. Afterwards, Blake and Renamon make a low-profile exit from Shibuya 104, at which point he parted ways with Leith. The Stranger in Greater Shibuya Leith and Veemon met Katsura Ise and her partner Nyao while lost in Greater Shibuya after getting off the wrong bus at the wrong time (a common occurrence in Leith's early days as a Japanese resident). When each human noticed the other was a Tamer, they sat down and conversed. While Leith challenged Kat's convictions on the nature of Digimon and their bond with humans, Katsura in turn challenged Leith's own preconceptions of the digital world, leading Leith to think it was a more ordered and civilized place than he had originally assumed. However, Leith exited the conversation as soon as he thought he could glean no more insight, as this emotionally stunted girl made Leith rather uncomfortable to be around. Nonetheless, Leith and Veemon walked away with new ideas of the digital world, and this convesation eventually inspired Leith and Veemon to explore it for the first time. Digimental Hunts Veemon convinced Leith to look for a digimental with the promises of more power, treasure, and a little taste of adventure. Though initially reluctant, Leith's resistance wore down. After accidentally falling into the Shibuya River portal, the pair found themselves in the middle of the Western Flatland's Ancient Ruins and the temple that promised great rewards. Inside, both Leith and Veemon faced trials of their friendship and faith in one another but passed each one. The reward for their efforts was the digimental of friendship. Later, while vacationing in the Binary Archipelago, they encountered the digimental of courage disguised as a Whamon. The Elecmon Incident (To be concluded) Petitmamon's Assistant (To be concluded) Niko's Plot (To be concluded) Adrian's Birthday (To be concluded) Elysium Control Spire (To be concluded) Relationships Veemon: Leith's digimon partner and first friend in the Japan. Though the pair got off to a rocky start, the two have since become inseparable. Though their friendship is one that takes some effort and patience on each part to maintain, neither questions that it's worth it. Haru Toriya: A fellow Tamer, but they haven't spoken since meeting in Miyashita. Blake Ukirama: Blake and Renamon almost got Leith and Veemon caught on camera. They worked together to erase security footage of the incident but thus far have not met since. Adrian Boriker: Though they haven't known each other long, Adrian and his partner Shoutmon became friends after the incident at Shibuya 104. Katsua Ise: Leith met Katsua and Nyao in Greater Shibuya. She provided helpful information to him but also made him very nervous with her appearance and behavior. Now he hopes to avoid her if he can. Category:Human Category:Character Category:Tamer